


【ALL岳】潮骚（4）

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【ALL岳】潮骚（4）

“岳岳妈妈，你是女人吗？”

岳明辉活了整整二十六年，从来没有面对过如此无礼，却又真实的要命的问题。罪魁祸首此刻正骑在他小腹上，满脸潮红精神的完全不像射精后的样子，小孩儿就是难对付。

“我不是，你听哥哥说……”

岳明辉的危机感褪了大半，伸手扶着李英超的裸露出毛绒睡衣的腰身，一句否认的话还没来得及说出口，身上的小恶魔往后撤了撤，一条腿就挤进了他的腿间。带着热度的身子整个压过来，暖乎乎带着点薰衣草的香味儿，越来越不像平常闹着玩的力度，李英超的膝盖挤开岳明辉酸软的大腿，隔着条睡裤反复磨蹭。

脑海内警铃大作的岳明辉只来得及思考一件事：完蛋了。

如果说给弟弟的成年礼是一次不怎么成功的口活还不够羞耻，那没什么比现在的情景更加羞耻了——李英超坚硬的膝盖每次顶蹭都能擦着他敏感的前穴，还有那个几乎是摆设的指头大小的性器，迷迷糊糊间岳明辉似乎想起卜凡也爱这么搞他，真他妈一个比一个青出于蓝而胜于蓝。李英超明显不满意他视线散漫的岳岳妈妈走神，挪身抬腿再往前一顶，岳明辉整个人都抑制不住地呜咽出声，双手也搂上了自己小弟的肩膀。

只是被膝盖蹭着就发情，真完蛋。刚刚给弟弟口交时的潮热还未褪去，岳明辉抿着唇把李英超搂下来按在胸口，小孩儿意识到了他的情动，收了腿就要脱他的裤子。

两人在并不怎么富裕的床上纠缠成一团，岳明辉脚趾蜷缩着踏在深色床单上，像一只未开的，羞涩的贝。睡裤凌乱地裹在大腿上，李英超的手顺着挤进去，一片滚烫间触到一汪柔软的泉。

那里被弟弟的手指摸索溢出更多，晶莹黏液弄了李英超满手，虎头虎脑的小孩儿当然不满足于摸摸蹭蹭，被迫分开的双腿间湿热前穴紧张收缩，岳明辉近乎破罐子破摔地仰面躺在床上，李英超哪儿见过这么刺激的画面，呼吸顿了顿试探地问出声。

"妈妈，我可以舔吗？"

说不可以显然来不及，小孩儿呼吸炙热，舔舐毫无章法地落下来。带着水声的咂吮几乎要了岳明辉的命，贝壳张开一条小缝露出啜泣，岳明辉大腿抽筋，却依旧被按的结结实实，淫水被李英超尽数吞进腹中，然后流出更多，填满口渴的唇舌。

他不知道舔哪儿能让岳明辉舒服，顺着微张洞穴吮到顶端颤着的阴蒂，岳明辉的呻吟拔高时他嘴上的动作就重些，不得要领的反复舔舐并没有把岳明辉带上高潮，更糟糕。他在高潮边缘反复挣扎，没人营救，李英超把他拉得更深。

“妈妈，你是女人。”

李英超气喘吁吁地抬头，舔掉唇角的一点湿润，岳明辉阴蒂肿胀着渴望粗暴对待，整个身体软成一团。他眼睁睁看着李英超蹬掉腿上的裤子，撸动着射过后半硬性器试图再次勃起，好拿到他真正的成人礼物。没人注意到没锁的卧室门被推开，直到大个子男人压着柔软床垫下陷凑近时，李英超才注意到他的哥哥正一边用手指玩岳明辉湿软的小穴，一边饶有兴趣看他自慰。

卜凡才二十二岁，满足不了自家队长竟然放他来祸害未成年，真的好累。

“姐姐，你没教小弟怎么干你啊？”淫秽话语从卜凡口中吐出听起来更正常点儿，擅自更换的称呼也没那么不堪入耳，岳明辉的小穴被卜凡的手指塞满，叉开捣弄摸索上挑最柔软湿热的敏感处。他气喘吁吁地搂着卜凡的脖子看李英超攥着手里的东西不知所措，怜惜感挤满大脑，伸手顺着小孩儿底部囊袋一路轻挠上去，像在逗一只猫咪。

“这不教着嘛……”岳明辉的声音黏腻又烫，像含着蜂蜜。他口干舌燥想要接吻，又被卜凡不满地拿胯反复磨蹭大腿，还在帮着面红耳赤的小弟做手活。三个人挤双人床有点儿难，岳明辉细细地喘。面前的李英超在他的摸索下又硬起来，他看到小孩儿尴尬紧张的脸正要调侃，却听到李英超目光一滞，结结巴巴开了口。

“洋，洋哥……”

李振洋从不爱跟人分享。无论是吃的，喝的，穿的，棕的，还是人。岳明辉之所以可以肆无忌惮在他的衣柜里翻出一片新天地，不过是李振洋已经把岳明辉当成了自己的所有物。

现在他就在门口站着，倚靠着，看着床上纠缠成一团的三人，岳明辉屁股里含着卜凡的手指，手上攥着李英超的阴茎，勾着上挑眉眼看他，李振洋太阳穴抽了抽，张嘴就问。

“我今天要第一个干他，谁说也不好使。”


End file.
